


Barrel

by lin_the_bae_fong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami builds intense laser tag shit, F/F, F/M, Laser Tag, Modern AU, Oneshot, PTSD, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_the_bae_fong/pseuds/lin_the_bae_fong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuvira is a recovering vet. When her room-mate, Opal, invites her to a Laser Tag war, she is confident she can handle the game without problem. When she finally sees the extensive detail of the game, she has second thoughts. One-shot. Lots of language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barrel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing this? I found it in my documents. I figured some Korvira trash fans would enjoy it. Oneshot.

"Kuvira."

No response. 

"Kuvira!"

"Huh, what?"

Opal sighed as she turned off the t.v. 

"Hey I was in the middle of a mission-"

"You've been cooped up in here playing video games for 2 weeks. I gave you space because I know the shit with my brother hurt, but you need to move on. Therefore you are coming with me to Asami's laser tag party." Kuvira stood up and started to walk to her room before she was tackled from behind. 

"Opal what the hell get off! Wait what are you- AGH STOP S-stOP TICKLING ME DAMNIT."   
Opal barraged her older would've-been-sister-in-law with a tickle attack like none has seen before. Tears pricked Kuvira's eyes from laughter and pain. 

"O-opal my ribs-" she wheezed out. Opal immediately ceased fire. 

"Sorry, I forgot you were still sore from getting brutally arrested," Kuvira glared, "sorry. Besides you’re starting to get a little squishy." She got up off of Kuvira and held out a hand to assist. Kuvira accepted it gratefully and rose to her feet before hugging her lightly. 

"Thank you. I needed that. Also I don’t think I’m getting squishy." She flexed her abs as she lifted her shirt. 

"Holy fuck, yeah. Ok. So you'll come to the party, right?" Kuvira rolled her eyes and ruffled her hair. 

"Fiiiiine-"

"YES. Dress in your most military looking outfit, we're going to Laser Tag war." Opal ran to her room of their shared apartment, leaving Kuvira in the dust. Kuvira shook herself out of her surprise before moving to her own room. "Most military outfit..?" She thought to herself, before opening her walk-in closet and moving to the very back to a large box on the floor. She plopped on the ground and pried the box open. She ruffled through its contents before letting out a grunt of victory. She pulled out a green military uniform from her days in the army. A knock on the doorway of the closet made her jump. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but I just realized that the closest thing I have to "military" is a pink and camouflage bra. I was wondering if I could borrow something. It's ok if not though! I know this stuff is like, sentimental and all but I can just hit up a thrift shop or-" 

"Opal, hush. You can borrow something. I think it's time I moved on anyway. It's not like I'm going back." Kuvira smiled and tossed her the field uniform. 

"They might be a bit big on you, but other than that you should be fine." She shuffled through the box before stumbling across another uniform, her dress uniform. Torn, dirty and just overall ragged, the green uniform held some very intense memories of her last day of service. She shoved it to the very bottom of the box with a low growl. Opal placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder. 

"You know, my friend Korra went through some terrible shit in the war, and it was hard for her to move on. She told me that moving on did not necessarily mean forgiving or forgetting, but accepting." She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Kuvira from behind. 

"Honorable discharge for being mentally unfit and failure to re-assimilate." Kuvira whispered and shook lightly holding in a sob, "and then I have an episode and accidently shoot at my fiancé, and get my ass beat by cops trying to restrain me." She turned and pressed her face in Opal's shoulder before letting out a shaky breath. Opal pulled back and placed her hands on her shoulders. 

"If you don't want to go with us it's ok. I realize a laser tag war could trigger something and I don't want you to go through that." Kuvira smiled lightly. 

"I'll go. I'm good at compartmentalizing. How do you think I beat Call of Duty in 4 hours?" She smiled fully. Opal just chuckled and smacked her arm softly. 

"Obsession and determination, that's how." She stood and stretched. 

"Go change, I'll be right with you in minute," Kuvira said, pulling out the dress uniform again as Opal left the room, "not forgiveness or forgetting, but accepting...maybe tomorrow." She set the dress uniform aside and pulled out her long-sleeve uniform shirt, pants and cap. She quickly changed into the uniform and pulled her hair into a bun and stuck her cap on. She walked to the mirror to inspect her appearance. 

"I forgot how good I look in uniform." 

"Same." Kuvira looked at Opal in the mirror before turning around. 

"Not bad. Here." She stuck the cap on Opal's head. 

"Thanks." She chuckled. 

"So where is this? And who's going?" Kuvira realized she had no idea what she was getting herself into. 

"It's at the Sato Estate. This is actually a test run of the Laser Tag equipment Asami 'built for fun' apparently. So Asami will be there, obviously," she adjust Kuvira's collar and fixes a few fly-aways, "Mako, Bolin and Korra. Tenzin's girls, and I heard Korra somehow wrangled Aunt Lin and Kya into going as well." Opal framed Kuvira's face with her hands. 

"You know if I wasn't with Bolin, and I hadn't walked in on you and my brother so many times, and wasn't tragically heterosexual, I might've taken you myself. You look damn good in that uniform." Kuvira turned bright red. 

"Uh- t-thank you? What time are we supposed to be there?" She looked at the clock. 

"4pm. What ti- oh shit it's 3:30 and Asami's house is like a thousand miles away!" She ran out of the room to collect her stuff. Kuvira exhaled in relief. She didn't do well with the lovey face touching stuff. Made her feel claustrophobic. She collected her wallet, keys and phone off the nightstand before heading for the front door to wait for Opal. She soon joined her and walked down to Kuvira's jeep. 

"Kuvira, I love you, but what the fuck are we listening to?" In the last stretch of the trip Opal was fed up with Kuvira's taste in music. 

"It's called Jazz and it is an important part of the Earth Kingdom citizen's rights in The United Republic. Plus I like how it sounds, and the emotion it expresses." She said nonchalantly. Opal sighed and decided to let Kuvira enjoy her jazz. 

"Ok, grandma." Opal retorted. Kuvira huffed. 

"I'm only 5 years older than you, asshole." 

"25 is when your brain stops developing and only starts to deteriorate. Can you feel it grandma?" Opal grinned and laughed sinisterly. Kuvira made a face of horror. 

"Oh god Opal, what the fuck? That was morbid as hell." 

"Oh hush, look we're here! Well not really. The driveway is a mile long." Kuvira groaned. She was sick of driving. Opal turned to laugh and say something but was overcome with worry when her eyes caught a dark spot and hole on the other woman's sleeve. 

"KUVIRA!"

"Holy sHIT What?!!" She swerved before steering the car back on track. 

"We're you fucking shot in that shirt??!" Opal's distress was very apparent both on her face and in her voice. 

"Uh-," Kuvira glanced at her bicep, "huh, yeah I guess so. I forgot about that." She parked in front of the Sato mansion and turned the car off right before getting smacked in the back of the head. "What the hell?!"

"I only knew about your last injuries!" The younger woman hissed.

"I didn't want you to worry. I'm here now so I don't see why it matters." Opal groaned and got out of the car, followed quickly by Kuvira. There was a massive Sato F-150 and a blue jeep a model or two before Kuvira's, and some Sato luxury car she hadn't bothered to come familiar with. 

"Who do you think the luxury car belongs to? I figure Asami has a garage of cars somewhere." Kuvira asked Opal as they stalked up the staircase to the front door. 

"That thing? It's my Aunt Lin's." Opal raised her hand to a large metal loop on the front door and knocked. 

"Really? Lin feels so much like a junker truck type." Kuvira shrugged. A butler opened the door and escorted them down a very long staircase and into a locker room. 

"OPAAALLLL-" Kuvira stepped to the side as Opal was tackled to the ground by an eager Bolin. Bolin looked up at Kuvira and grinned very intensely. 

"Oh no, do NOT-" Protesting was futile as she was painfully yanked down into a bone crushing three way hug. 

"I'm so proud of you! Getting out of the house!!" He squeezed her harder. She couldn't breathe. 

"B-Bol-lin my ribs-" he immediately released her. 

"I'm so SO SORRY. I forgot you got arrested." Kuvira rolled her eyes and laughed as she stood up, trying to catch her breath. 

"Arrested?" Two female voices inquired. Kuvira just exhaled deeply. 

"It's a long story." She turned to face the woman but her breath caught in her throat. In a torn and dirtied naval field uniform was the most beautiful woman Kuvira had ever seen. Obviously water tribe, and judging from the uniform, southern, the woman had short a-cut brown hair, skin as dark and rich as earth and the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen.   
The moment was ruined by Lin’s snort.

“Long story, you accidently shot my nephew.”

“There is much more to it than that, and you know it. Plus I missed. Sit down before you break a hip.” Kuvira quipped before turning back to the woman she assumed was Korra. She could hear angry breathing coming from Lin.   
Korra gave her a mock salute. 

"It's an honor to meet you, Captain Kuvira."

"You know me?" She asked, returning the half assed salute. 

"You saved my father in the war. He's the chief. Actually your platoon specifically probably helped our tribe more than any other." Korra explained. Kuvira could faintly see her cheeks darken. 

"I'd heard a lot about you but I wasn't aware you were Chief Tonraq's daughter. Your dad's massive muscular body almost killed me when I grabbed him off that cliff. Dislocated my shoulder and my hip." She replied with a chuckle, "I'd have done it again." They stared at each other for a few long seconds. Until a throat cleared. 

"So..."

"Just make out already, fuck."

"Lin!!" 

"Kya, look at them! You could cut that sexual tension with a knife."

"Jinora, what's sexual tension?"

"OOOKAY enough!! Lin, there are children." Asami finally broke the circle of embarrassment around the two veterans. 

"Alright, I made teams! Team 1 consists of Opal, Bolin, Kuvira, Lin, and Ikki." Bolin was practically jumping up and down. 

"Team 2 is me, Korra, Kya, Mako, and Jinora. The way these work is you put on the shirt, which is a whole sensor, you can wear it under clothes, and then you pick your weapon. I have a shotgun, semi-automatic, and dual handguns. There's only 3 shotguns and 3 semi-automatics, but I have 8 pistols. Assign your team captains and then they will rock paper scissor for which team gets first pick." Once Asami finished explaining she huddled her team into a circle. 

Kuvira's team did the same.

"So I think Aunt Lin should be Captain." Opal said. 

"I feel like Kuvira should since she's literally a Captain." The Chief of Police replied. 

"I think I should be Captain."

"You know what? Sure. Ikki you're captain." Ikki hugged Lin. 

"Thanks Aunty Linny." They turned to the other team to see them still debating. 

"I'm the oldest."

"Yeah well I'm a veteran!"

"I made the game."

"Asami you haven't lead a group of people before into battle."

"Mako did you seriously say that to the youngest CEO in history."

"I vote Korra."

"I agree with Jinora"

"Shut it, Korra." 

"Fine Korra it is."

Korra punched a triumphant fist in the air. 

"Alright who am I about to wreck at rock paper scissors??" She said punching her fist into her palm. Ikki ran up to Korra. 

"Not me," she says and then she smiles evilly and lowers her voice low enough that only Korra can hear, "because I'm gonna kick your ass to next Tuesday." Korra furrowed her eyebrows. 

"What the hell-"

Ikki stuck her hand out in a fist and returned to innocent smiles. Korra hesitantly stuck her hand out and shook 3 times. 

Korra played paper. 

Ikki play scissors. 

"Damn it, Korra you lost to a 12 year old." Mako shook his head.   
Opal and Bolin high-fived before going to the table of weapons. 

"Dual handguns, like a super spy" he proceeded to point the handguns and pull the triggers with gunshot sound effects. Opal rolled her eyes and also grabbed a shotgun.   
Lin took her time decided between the semi and the shotgun, finally settling on the shotgun. Ikki grabbed the pistols and lastly Kuvira grabbed the semi and inspected the detail. 

"These are very...realistic." She fiddled with the safety and the loading mechanisms. They were useless, of course, but functional. 

"I got bored with them and decided to make them as realistic as I could without making them too heavy." Asami replied before picking up a shotgun. Mako and Korra grabbed the last Semi's leaving Jinora and Kya with the pistols. 

"Alright here are the shirts." She handed one to each of them, a large for Mako and Bolin, small for Jinora, Opal and Ikki, and Mediums for everyone else. 

"So when we go through that door we have 2 minutes to get situated into positions. Just a warning, you can get lost so try and keep a mental map on your surroundings. Game ends when an entire team hits 300 points. Everyone ready?" Asami asked as everyone finished putting their shirts and jackets back on. They all nodded and picked up their weapons. 

"Alright let's go." She kicked open the door and started jogging left. Kuvira was in awe as she jogged the opposite direction. It was enormous, and pitch black, the only source of light being a few lamps here and there. There were fake bushes and trees, stairwells to tree holdings and underground bunkers. 

This was really realistic. 

Kuvira suddenly got very nervous. 

"I think we should split up, two in the trees, two on the ground, one in the bunker." Lin said. Kuvira nodded. 

"I agree, Opal, Ikki, I want you two in the trees. Lay on your bellies, and cover us. Lin, you get the bunker, try not to be seen. Don't let them know where they're being shot from. Bolin, you and I are the offensive. Scatter." The 3 women nodded and started running towards their respected positions. Bolin stood by Kuvira. 

"How do we know when our two minutes are up?" He asked, twirling his gun by the trigger guard. 

"I don-" she was cut off by a loud buzzer. 

"Game Start" flashed on the wall. 

"I guess that's how. Use that bush as cover. I'll whistle for you when I get a read on their position." He nodded and sat behind the bush. Kuvira jogged slowly towards where she saw Asami run to. She heard a rustle a ways in front of her and dived into a bush, before squinting to see who was ahead of her. Her eyes had adjusted to the lack of lighting, and she saw a familiar red scarf. 

She let out a quick but loud whistle. The boy in the scarf looked in her direction briefly then ignored it. 

"Idiot." She aimed for his heart and pulled the trigger. 

There was a bright red flash from the shirt and a loud buzz. 

"What the fuck-" he whipped around again only to see nothing. 

"You killed my brother." Bolin whimpered behind her, letting go of the grip she used to tug him into the bush. 

"He'd have done it to you if he'd seen you, now hush." Mako had started jogging away to find safety. They heard a loud "Damn it, Mako!" And whipped their heads in his direction again. They could vaguely make out a short bob. 

"We're gonna head over there. Take out your brother. I got Korra." She slowly gets out of the bush and crouch/jogs towards the enemy. They were almost to a bush good for cover when she hears a loud smack behind her and a groan. She turned to look at Bolin, only to see him bellyflopped on the ground. She quickly turned her head to see if the other two had heard. 

Korra was gone. 

She quickly raised her gun to shoot down Mako again but he started running. "Go after Mako, now."

She lifted Bolin and shoved him in his brothers direction. Kuvira crouched low, trying to spot some source of movement from where she’d last seen the watertribe girl. She saw movement to her left, and narrowed down her sights towards her target. It appeared to be Asami, jogging towards a tree before kneeling behind it. “They must be rotating positions.” Kuvira placed her finger on the trigger, taking a deep breath, and started to squeeze. 

Suddenly a hand was on her face and barrel was pressed into her back. 

And that’s all it took for her to break, to panic, and to go back in time. Suddenly it was bright out, and there was smoke, and bodies, and a Northern Water Tribe soldier aiming a barrel in her face with another in her back.

Kuvira elbowed the assailant behind her, letting out a shout of pain from the ache in her bones, her muscles. It’s a miracle you are alive, they’d told her, as she was slowly bleeding out, shrapnel in more limbs than not, but that will be rectified soon. She heard a painful gasp behind her before she was on the ground, trying to breathe, but all she could smell was smoke and death, and it hurt to breathe, to move. She was trembling, then hands were holding her biceps and she was trying to escape. 

“L-let me go!” Kuvira yelled, trying to shove the soldier off of her, but feeling too weak to do so. She could hear yelling in the distance, but it was garbled like a bad radio frequency. She still couldn’t catch her breath, why was it so hard to breath?

Meanwhile, Korra was trying to hold the woman down, trying to snap her out of the episode.  
“Time-out! I need help, Kuvira’s having a flashback!!” Her voice echoed through the compound and seconds later the entire room was filled with light and she could see Opal sprinting over so fast she was practically gliding. Kuvira had calmed but not gotten better, simply trembling and staring off into nothingness. 

“We need to get her out of here, and I need to snap her out of it, she’s having trouble breathing,” Opal said, lightly brushing Kuvira’s bangs out of her face, “I should’ve known better, I knew this would happen.” Korra slowly hefted Kuvira into her arms and walked towards the exit.

“What caused it?” Lin was by her side next, Ikki holding her arm tightly in concern. 

“They were trying to sneak up on me and Mako, and when Bolin gave away their position I thought it’d be smart to sneak up on her…” She looked down at the trembling woman in her arms, “…looking back now, I should’ve known better. Look, I’ll take care of her ok? If anyone can get her through this, it’s me. Go back to the game, alright? If she finds out you guys stopped everything to take care of her she’ll feel guilty.” Korra walked to the locker room, leaving everyone behind in the arena and gently set Kuvira on the ground against a locker and kneeled in front of her. She grabbed the girls hand and squeezed lightly. 

“Listen to me, Kuvira. It’s Korra, you are safe, you are in Asami’s locker room with me. We are in Republic City. Whatever you are seeing right now, is in the past. It’s not happening to you right now. You’re safe. See?” Korra gently pressed Kuvira’s hand against the cold locker, “That’s my hand pressing yours against the locker.” Kuvira’s breathing had began to steady.

“Kuvira? Can you hear me? What’s my name?” Korra asked gently, rubbing the girls hand with her thumb. Kuvira was silent for a few moments, before her eyes came into focus.

“I can hear you, Korra.” She let out a heavy sigh, relaxing into the lockers, before letting out a shuddering sob.

“I’m so sorry. I hit you, I’m sorry.” She squeezed Korra’s hand and rested her head against the other woman’s shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

“I feel so weak.” She croaked out between sobs. Korra could feel her heart breaking in two, knowing what Kuvira was going through all too well. She gently wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

“You’re not weak, Kuvira. You’re a soldier, and you sacrificed so much for a country that wasn’t even your own. Strength doesn’t come from things you can do, it comes from overcoming things you once thought you couldn’t and I know you can overcome this.” Korra had been slowly rubbing circles on the other woman’s back, her breathing evening out as her tears slowed their descent. Her heart swelled when she looked into Korra’s caring eyes.

“Thank you, Korra.” Kuvira smiled lightly and leaned back into the locker. The stiffness of her body made her groan in pain.

“Are you ok?” Korra asked, suddenly more concerned. 

“I will be. When I have episodes like that, my muscles tend to try and relive my injuries. It’s not pleasant. Plus, my ribs are still pretty bruised.” Kuvira explained as she massaged her arms and legs. Korra looked at her somberly before sitting next to her and helping message her arm.

“I was there, that day. I’d been two rows back from your podium. I got shrapnel in my spine and a few other places, but my spine was what really fucked me up. It took me 2 ½ years after surgery to learn how to walk again. Even now, though, sometimes I wake up and it takes everything in my body to will my legs to move. It’s usually right before it rains.” 

Kuvira placed her hand over Korra’s where it was on her forearm and leaned her head on Korra’s shoulder. 

“You had longer hair, and it was in traditional wolf-tails,” Kuvira gave her a sad smile, “you had looked so relieved that the war was over. Neither of us had any idea that they wanted to do one last dance.” Her voice trailed off into a whisper. She knew those blue eyes had seemed familiar. 

“I want to help you. If I was able to pull through this, then I know you can do it. I don’t want to see anyone else going through that sort of pain.” The honest concern in Korra’s voice startled Kuvira, but then she let out a low chuckle.

“I’d very much like that, Korra.”


End file.
